Engine housings with their automatically rotating or moving parts, elements, units and assemblies are subjected to vibrations owing to linear and rotational accelerations. In the case of reciprocating-piston engines, it is known for the reciprocating movements to be compensated by way of balancing masses on the crankshaft and/or on balancing shafts. For example, rotating shafts of engine housings are equipped not only with balancing weights but also with flywheels. Upon the start-up of such engines with rotating shafts, the compensating movement of the housing owing to the rotational acceleration of the crankshaft is sometimes still noticeable.